Biru Langit
by Natyuki
Summary: "Selama kita masih berada di bawah langit yang sama, kita masih bisa selalu bersama. Bukankah begitu, Karma?" "Hanya saja sekarang kita sudah berada di bawah langit yang berbeda, Nagisa." a Karufem!Nagi onseshot fanfiction. Rate T for safe. Warning(s) inside.


Holaa~ Suzuya here! yaayy, udah lama ngga nulis nih hehe, oke langsung aja

My first fanfic in this fandom!

Warning(s): typo(s), gaje, abal, ooc, kalo ga suka ga usah baca!

Pair: Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Yuusei Matsui

 _"Selama kita masih berada di bawah langit yang sama, kita masih bisa selalu bersama. Bukankah begitu, Karma?"  
"Hanya saja sekarang kita sudah berada di bawah langit yang berbeda, Nagisa."_

 ** _\- Biru Langit by Suzume Ayano -_**

Karma's pov

Tak terasa hari kelulusan telah dekat. Setelah kematian guru kami tercinta, kelas kembali menjadi normal dan membosankan. Tapi tidak untukku, karena aku baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Akabane Karma jatuh cinta kepada Shiota Nagisa, gadis imut berambut biru yang di kuncir 2. Sekilas memang Nagisa itu mirip laki-laki. Padahal kami sudah hampir sekelas selama 3 tahun, tetapi aku baru menyadari perasaanku sekarang. Hari kelulusan akan menjadi hari hubunganku dan Nagisa berubah.

Hari kelulusan telah tiba. Setelah upacara kelulusan selesai, kutarik gadis bersurai biru itu ke halaman belakang kelas kami. Kuberanikan diri untuk ungkapkan perasaanku yang terpendam. "Aku menyukaimu, Nagisa! Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Ucapku seraya memberikan gadis itu setangkai lilac ungu. "T-tentu." Balasnya. "Lilac ungu? Seorang Karma baru jatuh cinta pertama kali, rasanya aneh." Ujarnya sambil tertawa. "Iya Nagisa, kaulah cinta pertamaku." Balasku mantap. Nagisa menatapku dengan wajahnya yang merona merah. Hari kelulusan yang biru pun berubah karena cinta.

Waktu telah berjalan, kami sudah berada di bangku SMA. Aku dan Nagisa berada di satu sekolah. Hubungan kami telah berjalan selama 3 bulan. Walaupun begitu terkadang rasanya masih canggung. "Hei Nagisa, mau ke kantin bersama?" Tanyaku sambil menepuk pundak Nagisa yang sedang melamun. "B-boleh." Jawabnya dengan semburat merah di pipinya. "Hei Nagisa, kenapa mukamu memerah?" Tanyaku lagi. "Bukan urusanmu Karma, lagipula kau mengagetkanku." Ujarnya. "Ya ampun kita ini pacaran masa jadi canggung karena tepukan di pundak!" Aku tertawa pelan karena melihat Nagisa salting.

Kata orang-orang, ciuman pertama itu rasanya manis. Tapi, apakah masih terasa manis bila itu terjadi karena sebuah ketidak sengajaan? Sore itu aku dan Nagisa mendapat tugas untuk membersihkan ruang klub. Ruangan telah selesai dibersihkan, alat-alat kebersihanpun telah dikembalikan ke tempatnya. Kamipun memutuskan istirahat di ruang klub sebelum pulang. "Hei Karma, ayo pulang, nanti terlalu sore." Ucap Nagisa yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan kursinya karena bosan. "Sebentar lagi.. hei Nagisa jangan mainan kursi, lantainya masih li- " belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimat, Nagisa hampir terjatuh dari kursinya. Akupun reflek berdiri dan mencoba menahan Nagisa agar ia tidak jatuh. Namun terlambat, aku malah ikut terjatuh. Sekarang aku berada di atas Nagisa, dengan bibir kami yang bersentuhan.

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Aku dan Nagisa akan pergi kencan untuk merayakan anniversary kita tepat 1 tahun. Ya, sekarang sudah 1 tahun kami berpacaran. Setelah mempersiapkan semuanya, Akupun pergi ke stasiun, tempat pertemuan. Sesampainya di sana, ternyata Nagisa sudah datang lebih dahulu. "Apa aku terlambat?" Tanyaku kepadanya. "Tidak juga, aku baru saja datang." Jawabnya. "Hei, kau terlihat lebih cantik hari ini. Kurasa aku lebih suka rambutmu yang digerai." Godaku. "T-terima kasih Karma, kurasa aku akan lebih sering menggerai rambutku." Balas Nagisa malu-malu. "Ayo kita berangkat!" Akupun menggandeng tangannya. Hari itu sungguh menyenangkan. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih sering dengan Nagisa sekarang. Seandainya waktu mengizinkannya.

1 minggu setelah kencan kami, ada yang aneh dengan Nagisa. Ia jadi sedikit lebih pendiam. Aku bisa melihat ada beberapa bekas luka di tangannya. "Nagisa kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanyaku pada Nagisa. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Karma." Ia memberikanku sebuah senyuman yang jelas-jelas ia paksakan. Ada kesedihan terpantul dari mata birunya. "Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa cerita. Aku akan selalu berusaha membantumu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja." Ucapku kepadanya. "Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa Karma. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Nagisa berbohong. Akupun menarik Nagisa ke dalam pelukanku. Iapun membalas pelukanku. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu sendiri Nagisa, aku ada di sini untukmu." Bisikku. Kamipun berada di posisi itu selama beberapa menit.

Di suatu siang hari yang cerah, Aku dan Nagisa duduk di bawah pohon rindang di sebuah taman tak jauh dari sekolah kami. Udara cukup hangat di hari itu. Akupun mengistirahatkan kepalaku di bahu kekasihku. "Nee, Karma." Nagisa memulai pembicaraan. "Hmm?" Balasku singkat. "Akankah kita bisa selalu bersama seperti ini?" Tanya sang gadis bersurai biru. "Entahlah Nagisa, aku berharap kita bisa selalu bersama." Jawabku. "Selama kita masih berada di bawah langit yang sama, kita masih bisa selalu bersama. Bukankah begitu, Karma?" Tanyanya lagi. "Ya, tentu saja Nagisa, tentu saja." Balasku dengan sebuah senyuman. Andaikan saja kita bisa, Nagisa.

Musim demi musim telah berganti. Tak terasa sudah hampir 2 tahun kami bersama. Kupandangi Nagisa yang duduk di depanku. Wajahnya semakin tirus, bahkan bekas luka di tubuhnyapun bertambah. Akhir-akhir ini ia semakin sering mendapat perlakuan kasar dari ibunya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran ibunya, menyiksa anak gadisnya yang manis seperti itu. Maafkan aku Nagisa, aku tidak bisa melindungimu dengan benar. "Ooi, Karma.. Jangan memandangiku seperti itu!" Ujar gadis di depanku dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya. "Maaf maaf, habis kamu cantik sih." Godaku. "Kuharap kau tidak berpikir yang aneh aneh tentangku, Akabane."

Hari ini hujan turun dengan deras. Aku sedang memeluk seorang gadis bersurai biru langit di depan halaman rumahku. Tubuhnya basah karena hujan. Gadis itu menangis di pelukanku sekarang. "Aku sudah tidak tahan, aku muak dengan ibuku!" Ucapnya. "Tenanglah Nagisa, aku ada di sini. Aku selalu ada di sini untukmu!" Akupun mempererat pelukanku. "Ayo masuk ke dalam dan keringkan tubuhmu dulu." Ujarku sambil melepas pelukanku, dan menuntun Nagisa masuk ke rumah. Setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya, kamipun duduk di ruang tengah. Dua gelas cokelat hangat menemani curahan isi hati Nagisa. Maaf Nagisa, aku bodoh. Aku bodoh karena tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantu dan melindungimu.

Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan Nagisa. Kupandangi layar _handphone_ di tanganku. Sejak semalam Nagisa tidak membalas pesan dan teleponku. 'Apa dia semalam tertidur dan belum bangun?' Pikirku. Tak berapa lama, sebuah pesan singkat dari nomor tak diketahui masuk. 'Aneh, dari siapa ini?' Batinku. Kubaca isi pesan singkat tersebut. 'Maaf Akabane-kun, mungkin ini terlalu mendadak... Nagisa.. Meninggal.' _Deg_. "T-tidak mungkin. Ini bohong kan?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Tanpa berpikir panjang akupun berlari ke rumah Nagisa. Sesampainya di sana, sudah ada Kayano dan Sugino yang datang terlebih dahulu. "Ini bohong, kan?" Tanyaku kepada Kayano yang sekarang berada di hadapanku. "Sayangnya tidak, Karma-kun." Jawab sang gadis dengan suara gemetar. Apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu, Nagisa?

Di hari pemakaman semuanya terasa sunyi. Hidupku terasa hampa sekarang. Semua orang berduka, bahkan langitpun ikut berduka. Warna biru telah pudar dan hilang dari langit, hanya menyisakan warna abu-abu yang pahit. Kupandangi secarik amplop yang baru saja diberikan oleh nyonya Shiota. Amplop itu berisi kata-kata terakhir dari Nagisa untukku. Kubuka amplop itu dan kubaca isinya.

 _'_ _Untuk Akabane Karma, kekasihku.._

 _Maafkan aku Karma. Aku memilih mengambil tindakan egois. Aku tahu tak seharusnya aku melakukan hal ini. Tolong jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, ini bukan salahmu. Ini salahku karena aku lemah. Aku tak pantas untuk hidup. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Aku tak ingin pergi meninggalkanmu, hanya saja aku sudah tak tahan dengan rasa sakit ini. Aku juga tak tahan melihatmu mengkhawatirkanku seperti itu. Aku sangat senang menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Andaikan waktu dapat berhenti. Sekarang kita telah berada di bawah langit yang berbeda. Tapi perasaan cintaku kepadamu tak akan berubah. Karma, mulai sekarang melangkah majulah tanpa diriku. Maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu lagi. Tolong, hidup dan berbahagialah untukku. Sekali lagi aku meminta maaf._

 _Dari Shiota Nagisa, kekasihmu.'_

Itu tidak benar Nagisa. Kau gadis yang kuat. Kenapa, kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri seperti ini. Maafkan aku Nagisa, maaf aku tak bisa menghentikan perbuatan bodohmu itu. Kuremas pelan kertas tersebut. Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir dengan deras.

 _3 tahun kemudian_

 _"_ _Shiota Nagisa. Meninggal pada usia 17 tahun karena bunuh diri. Penyebab bunuh diri adalah perlakuan keras dari ibunya. Musim panas seakan berubah menjadi biru karena kepergiannya._

 _Akabane Karma. Umur 20 tahun. Hanya bisa duduk dan memandang langit yang berwarna biru seperti surai sang gadis yang ia cintai, tak mampu untuk melupakan hari itu. Tak mampu melupakan kelembutan dan cinta yang diberikan oleh gadis itu."_

 ** _owari_**

Yatta! selesai juga akhirnya. Maaf kalau enggak jelas, Suzu udah lama enggak nulis soalnya eue *plak*

okie sekian dari Suzuya~ mind to RnR?


End file.
